Lover Boy
by forget me knott
Summary: 5x11 fic. After a rough morning, Sylvie's mood is considerably lifted by Antonio dropping by at the firehouse.


Hey guys! I have been posting all of my stories over on tumblr ( brettoniotrashcentral) but decided to cross post them over here! Haven't been on this site in forever haha! but I will be continuing to post all of my new stuff first on there and then over here. :) I don't own anything! This is my most recent fic I have written! I love Brettonio and would love to get prompts and chat about them over on my tumblr! Have a lovely day!

* * *

Any day when you have to deliver a baby is incredibly hectic. But Sylvie couldn't deny the fact that it was also amazing. She helps people daily, but it was a completely another thing when she helped one take its first breath.

Luckily, today was a Saturday. Which meant that Antonio was able to meet her for lunch. Sometimes he couldn't, mostly due to an extracurricular activity his kids were doing. But today he was completely free, and an added bonus was he was bringing Chinese.

"Why aren't you grabbing anything, Brett?" Cruz called out from one of the tables, having some chicken noodle soup one of the guys had made. "Is your boyfriend bringing you fancy food?"

Sylvie stuck her tongue out at the man. "Antonio is bringing me Chinese, hardly anything fancy."

"More fancy that this!" Cruz pointed down to his food. Across the room, Severide noticed.

"Hey! I made that!" He complained.

Sylvie rolled her eyes at the squabbling men. Everyone from truck was currently cleaning due to Casey's way of dealing with losing Louie. So that meant it was less packed during the regular lunch hour, but also that Sylvie was going to have to deal with more teasing due to less people.

She couldn't hold back a smile when her phone buzzed with a text from Antonio, saying that he just pulled in and would be inside soon.

"Judging from the smile on your face, I'm guessing lover boy has arrived." Herrmann entered the room, heading to the fridge to grab a quick sandwich.

"Please don't call him that." Gabby was right behind him, pulling a packed lunch out. She had mentioned she had to take a quick stop at the hospital during lunch. Must have been a quick visit, Sylvie thought.

"Brett's boy toy?" Herrmann scratched his chin, trying to seem like he was deeply invested in coming up with nicknames for Antonio. "Brett's beloved?"

Gabby groaned, but didn't say anything else. She hightailed it out of the room, not wanting to hear anything more about her brother and friend's relationship. Sylvie tried to call out to her, wanting to know how Darla was, as she knew for sure that she was who Gabby stopped by to see. But there was no use, she was gone.

"Want me to keep going?" Herrmann asked Sylvie. She scowled at him, wishing her eyes could shoot laser beams. Herrmann would be burnt toast if that was possible.

"Don't you have a bathroom to clean?" She asked him. He frowned at that reminder.

"Ssh!" He looked around warily. "Casey's got ears everywhere it seems."

Sylvie nodded, about to agree, when she spotted two figures approaching. One was Matt Casey, and unlike his typical self, he has been on edge and cranky these past few days. This was how he was dealing with the pain of losing Louie.

Right next to him was the man she was eagerly awaiting for, Antonio. He was in a conversation with Casey, the bag of Chinese food swinging gently with every step.

She waved her hand in greeting when he finally spotted her. She watched as he gave Casey a handshake and a brotherly hug before they parted ways. When he began walking over towards her, Sylvie noticed that Herrmann had disappeared. When he saw the lieutenant he probably decided to dash, Sylvie thought to herself, amused.

When Antonio finally reached the table she was sitting at, she couldn't wait any longer and took the bag from his hands. He could have easily resisted and fought back, but instead he rolled his eyes and let the bag go.

"Did you get—"

"Egg rolls? Yes." He interrupted her, a knowing grin on his face. Sylvie's own face turned red as she distributed their food. It wasn't her fault that this specific Chinese restaurant had the best egg rolls in the entire universe.

She ignored his laughter as she piled three egg rolls on her plate with her other food. He seemed to find everything she did to be hilarious.

Sylvie felt the presence of someone behind her. She was able to spot Cruz's hand going for her egg rolls right before it was too late.

"Damn, Sylvie!" He yelped, yanking his hand back.

Her eyes widened when she realized the bright red mark now on his hand. "Oh! Sorry, Cruz." She apologized, feeling guilty that she actually caused him pain. Though he shouldn't have tried to take her food.

"It's fine. Didn't realize that you had a violent side." Cruz began rubbing his hand. "As repayment for me not telling anyone about this incident and also in order to forgive you, I require one egg roll."

Sylvie shook her head, scooting her chair closer to Antonio and brought her food along. "Not a chance, bud." She began eating her food. Once she swallowed, she pointed her fork at him and said "Go get your own."

He didn't leave, still standing there with a puppy dog expression on his face.

During this, Antonio reached out to grab one of the egg rolls off of her plate. She silently watched him do it, with both amusement and slight annoyance. She was trying to get Cruz to get away from her food, and that action was not helping.

Sure enough, Cruz gestured to this, without words asking why Antonio could get away with stealing off of her plate and he couldn't.

Sylvie rolled her eyes, trying to keep her annoyance from finally bubbling over. This was a public room, Antonio and her didn't really have a say in if they wanted other people in the room or not. But at least everyone else was keeping to themselves, something that Cruz was not understanding.

"He's the one that bought all of this. Plus he's my boyfriend. Who I am trying to enjoy my lunch with." She tried to drop multiple hints, but he still wasn't budging.

"Here." Antonio threw him an egg roll. "Now shoo." He pointed towards the other side of the room, which Cruz finally obliged.

"Thanks, Antonio. You're the man." He said with his mouth full of egg roll.

Sylvie, who was now right next to Antonio, gave him a look. "You know that's just going to encourage him to do the same exact thing next time." She sighed, putting more sauce over her meal.

"Next time we are going to be more secretive. We could get Casey to let us eat in his office."

"That's going to be hard. This is a firehouse full of men, they can smell out anything in here." Sylvie begun to recall a memory from a couple months ago. "One time I brought some leftovers and was eating it in the locker room, and all of the sudden I had a crowd, fighting for the scraps."

"We could just eat in my car."

"How romantic." She teased, but she was actually interested in his idea. Just the two of them, able to exchange a few kisses and enjoy their time together….. not a bad lunch date. These past few weeks they haven't had a lot of one-on-one time, with Antonio becoming more comfortable with Sylvie and his kids interacting. She was enjoying spending time with them, and getting to know them, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was missing alone time with her boyfriend.

He laughed. "You know me, super romantic." But then leaned his head closer to Sylvie, his expression now serious. Sylvie was about to take another bite of her food, but placed her fork down when she noticed Antonio's change in emotion.

"How has Gabby been?" He asked, lowering his voice so the others couldn't hear. "I've been trying to talk to her about it but she keeps on changing the subject or saying she's busy."

Sylvie had been wanting to talk to Gabby about losing Louie as well, but she hasn't felt as comfortable as Antonio has about bringing the topic up. However, since she is around Casey and Gabby daily at work she has picked up on things. "I don't really know, exactly." She admits, crossing her leg over the other. "We don't talk about it. I gave her a hug the first day she was back, said that I was here for her, and would always be available to talk." She shrugged, not able to ignore the feeling of helplessness start to come over her. She really was bothered by her friend hurting. "I think she is just trying to ignore the pain instead of actually feeling it."

Antonio nodded, looking even more troubled. "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." He sighed, pushing his food forward so he could rest his elbows on the table.

"Today she snapped at a dad." Sylvie informed him, resting her hand on his thigh to provide support. She knew how close the two siblings were, Antonio was struggling as well. He was beginning to get closer to Louie.

"Was it a situation that reminded her of Louie?" Antonio questioned.

"We got a call earlier today to a greenhouse, class trip. A 16 year old girl was having contractions, didn't even know she was pregnant."

Antonio didn't hold back a shudder. Sylvie has noticed that whenever anything kid related was mentioned in either of their jobs, he was deeply affected by it. "Did you guys get her to the hospital in time?"

Sylvie shook her head. "We had to deliver the baby right there. There were some complications, but everything turned out fine." She reassured him.

He started to put the pieces together. "The dad wasn't happy." He guessed, to which Sylvie confirmed his suspicion by nodding her head.

"Wanted her to give up the baby, she didn't want to, then said that she can't live with him anymore, had to go live with her aunt." She summarized the events. "Needless to say, Gabby wasn't happy."

"Even if she wasn't dealing with the pain of giving of Louie she would still have opened her mouth." Antonio pointed out.

He was right. "But it's probably sticking with her more than it usually would." She reminded him, beginning to trace her fingers over his thigh.

Antonio's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Yeah, you're right." He sighed, looking troubled. But he turned towards Sylvie with now a more humorous look on his face, with a hint of awe. "So you delivered a baby today? Badass." He complimented her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, feeling a little shy by the compliment. She was always proud of her job, but in comparison to Antonio, who was being shot at everyday, she thought her job was nothing compared to his. However, since the beginning, he has always been complimentary of her job, showing genuine interest and respect.

"No, really. I wouldn't be able to do what you and Gabby do. Also because I would be staring at you the entire time, you would be extremely distracting."

Sylvie rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face and her cheeks turning red. He knew exactly how to make her feel like a pile of goo.

Her stomach growled, reminding herself that she still had to continue eating. She pulled herself closer to the table, grabbing her fork and began to continue eating. The food was not as warm as before, but still as delicious. She didn't mind.

Antonio didn't say anything, instead he began eating his own food as well. The next few minutes were spent enjoying their meals, not bothered by the fact that the only sounds being heard were the chewing of their food. Sylvie noticed that they were now alone, at some point Severide, Cruz, and the other members of Squad had left the room. She hoped that they didn't drive them out by feeling uncomfortable about the two of them, but Sylvie was pretty positive that her and Antonio weren't being too affectionate.

Just as she finished her meal, the alarm above them began to go off. The whole trio, Truck 81, Squad 3, and Ambulance 61 were being called. Sylvie couldn't hold back a sigh of disappointment, knowing her lunch with Antonio was now over.

"Was our lunch really that bad?" Antonio questioned, beginning to pack up their empty containers.

She laughed at the absurdity of his joke. Even if he didn't bring her beloved egg rolls lunch wouldn't have been bad. Spending time with him was more than enough.

"It was perfect." She told him, placing a brief kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later?" She asked before she headed out the door.

"Tonight." He said, which stopped Sylvie in her tracks, confused. She thought Diego and Eva were over his apartment tonight. Sure, she spent time with them sometimes until late at night, but they both still felt wary about her staying over while they were there.

"It will be just you and me." He continued, a sly grin on his face. "Unless you want Diego and Eva to be there—"

"No!" She blurted out. He rose an eyebrow at her, amused by her flustered state. She tried to explain herself. "It's just, we haven't had time alone recently."

"That's why they won't be there." He responded, placing the trash in the recyclables. "See you tonight then?"

"Yes, I'll be there after shift." She momentarily forgot that she had to go do her job, until Gabby began to call for her.

"Brett? Where the hell are you?"

"Coming!" She dashed through the firehouse, not looking back at Antonio. The realization that she was going to see him tonight was the boost of adrenaline that she needed.


End file.
